Hardwood floors have been in use for a very long time. They are highly regarded for their beauty. Traditional hardwood floors are well known for their durability and long lifetime. The methods of installing traditional hardwood floors have not experienced recent major improvements. The installation of hardwood floors tends to be highly labor-intensive. This is particularly true for aspects of the installation dealing with traditional starting courses, traditional finishing courses, and traditional bordering courses. Indeed, the traditional methods of installing starting courses and finishing courses offer few choices in tooling, thus making these installations more labor-intensive. In addition, the starting courses and finishing courses can also require the most precision and skill in order to produce a high-quality floor.
There is a need for improved methods and apparatuses for installing hardwood floors. Particularly, there is a need for improved methods and apparatuses for starting courses, finishing courses, and bordering courses for hardwood floors so that the labor requirements can be reduced while maintaining the installation of high-quality hardwood flooring.